


I'll fight for your love, I'll fight for your soul

by luversd



Series: SuperCorp Adventures [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Gossip, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: The Super friends talk shit about Lena when she's not around. She overhears them, but neither Kara nor her will have any of that disrespect.Established Supercorp relationship





	I'll fight for your love, I'll fight for your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Coaster' by Khalid
> 
> Context: Reign is still out there; Lena and James are not together, established Supercorp relationship. Lena knows Kara is Supergirl. The Super friends don't trust Lena. Kara didn't go behind Lena's back bcs otherwise she'll sound like a hypocrite.
> 
> Two stories in two days?? I'm on a roll here, jk. I had this lying around so I thought I'd just post it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, drop a comment or a kudos if you do x
> 
> The characters belong to the CW and DC Comics.  
> All mistakes are mine.

**_07:26 pm_ **

From Kara ❤️👑: Hey babe, can you meet me at the DEO? I'm nearly done here, so we can grab dinner afterwards and walk home together :D x

**_07:27 pm_ **

From Lena 🐶💚: I'll be there in 15 minutes. Can't wait to see you. ❤️

Lena Luthor quickly finished up the draft of an important deal before shutting off the lights and locking the door behind her. The smile gracing her lips didn't waver on the elevator ride nor did it break on her car journey to the clandestine government organization. If anything, it only seemed to grow wider the nearer they got to their destination. She thanked her driver, genuinely appreciative of his presence in her life, before stepping out of the vehicle.

The young businesswoman strutted confidently into the soaring building, patiently making her way to the nth floor where she knew the Kryptonian was still training and where she assumed the rest of Team Supergirl were still working. Her heels clicked on the commercial vinyl tiles as she walked down the hallways, feeling giddy at the prospect of seeing her girlfriend soon.

As she approached the main room where she expected the others to be, she heard a familiar voice speak close by.

'- Luthor. I don't trust her.'

Lena stopped short at those words. She was standing in the middle of the corridor, her brows furrowed in confusion. Down the hall to her left, the Super friends had gathered around and were talking about  _her_ apparently. They weren't even making an effort to get out of sight, so the CEO didn't try to hide the fact that she was listening to their conversation as DEO agents passed her by. She stood behind the corner, the exact spot her feet had stilled their pace, so the gossipers weren't aware of her arrival.

'Yeah, me neither. She made Kryptonite for gods' sakes, everybody knows how dangerous that stuff if to Supergirl.'  _Mon-El._

'This is Superman v. Lex all over again. I told Kara to watch her back, now instead she's sleeping with the enemy. It won't be long until she goes crazy as well.'  _James?_

'I mean, I don't know man. Kara has some pretty good instincts. Shouldn't we give her the benefit of the doubt? I'm not saying Lena should be trusted, but aren't we jumping the gun here?'  _Winn._ And here she thought she was making progress with the Super club.

'Hold on guys. How are you even doubting Lena's goodness here? She has proved to us time after time that she was on our side, and while I admit that Kara does have a tendency to only see the good in people, I know she's thought this through. She has faith in Lena and trusts her not to hurt her, shouldn't that be enough for us to extend the same courtesy to the Luthor? I'm sure she could use some friends, and what you're doing right now, talking shit behind her back, is definitely not friendly.'  _Alex._ Thank God for the Danvers sisters, Lena thought, her heart swelling at the thought that Alex was defending her when she wasn't around.

'But the Kryptonite.'  _Winn again._

'The Kryptonite is for Reign. Lena made that clear as day. Kara made her peace with it, and so should you.'Alex was relentless, she didn't tolerate this betrayal aimed at both her sister and the successful businesswoman, rightfully so.

'She's dangerous.' James rose his voice, as if that would make his statement more true. It didn't.

'That's bold coming from you,  _Guardian.'_ Alex snapped.

'What's that supposed to mean?' The vigilante was definitely offended.

'I  _mean_ , you go around punching people in your leaden suit hoping to be the knight in shining armour just because you what? Felt like it? Because the police,  _Supergirl_ , wasn't doing a good enough job? Or was it because you wanted Kara's attention on you?' The redhead snarled, inarguably sick of the false accusations.

'Hey now, let's not make this personal,' Mon-El tried to intervene, 'everyone has a right to their opinion.'

That only fuelled the older Danvers sister more. 'You made it personal when you started to attack Lena based on her last name when you know fully well as I do that she is nothing like her family.'

'Lena!' Kara's chirped happily as she skipped to the green eyed woman, effectively cutting the whispered conversation and startling all five of them, including Lena.

'Behave,' the DEO director's ordered as the Luthor returned the Kryptonian's warm embrace.

'Hi,' she whispered in her ear, as if this moment belonged to them and only the two of them had the right to witness it.

'I missed you,' the blonde murmured in her raven black hair.

Lena sighed, briefly letting the comfort of having those strong arms around her take over her worried mind. 'I missed you too.'

They slowly disentangled themselves from each other and Kara quickly placed a soft kiss on the younger woman's red lips before taking her hand with a bright smile.

'I'm going to say goodbye to my sister and the guys, do you want to come with me?' The superhero asked her routinely. Usually she agreed, but this time she didn't have the heart to stand there and engage in small talk with the very people who had just insulted her when they thought she couldn't hear them.  _Cowards,_ she thought. If they had said all those things to her face, then it would be a slightly different story. They were entitled to their judgement and if they wanted to be bigots, then that was fine. But going behind hers and Kara's backs was a childish way to fire their shots and she didn't feel the urge to befriend them anymore. If there's anything being with the Super had taught her, it's that she deserved better than this.

'No, I'm pretty tired, so I'll just wait for you at the lift,' Lena replied with a small smile, swaying a little to prove her point.

'Are you sure you're not just pretty?' Supergirl countered cheekily, before winking at her and letting her go. 'Alright, I'll see you in a bit!'

'Oh hey Alex! I'm walking home with Lena today! You should also go home, you need to rest,' the caped hero exclaimed as she bumped into her sister in the hallway.

'Hey Kara, Lena's here?' The redhead asked with concern.

'Mmmhu, yeah, she's waiting by the elevator,' the younger sister nodded cheerfully.

'Okay, cool, thanks. And don't worry, I'm also heading out, I was just waiting for you to finish up. I'll see you tomorrow?' The government agent hugged her sibling before making her way to where the Luthor supposedly was lingering, pausing once to hear the the alien's enthusiastic 'yes!' and replying with a 'have fun with Lena!' herself.

'Lena, hey,' Alex greeted the woman as she walked towards the waiting figure.

Lena looked up from her phone, a surprised look on her face, 'Director Danvers.'

Slightly taken aback by the formal addressing, she reminded the Luthor, 'you can call me Alex, you know.'

'Right. Sorry. Old habits,' the CEO replied with a curt nod. She was wearing her poker face, the one she reserved for boardroom meetings, and that's how she knew Alex wouldn't suspect a thing about her timely arrival even if she decided to question her about it, which she inevitably did.

'How long have been here? I didn't hear you come in,' the redhead went straight to the point.

'Oh, I just arrived, just in time so to see. I was afraid I'd have to wait a while for Kara to come out like last time, but I didn't even have to wait a minute,' she kidded mildly. The Danvers sister didn't seem too convinced but since she didn't have a reason to think the businesswoman was lying, she let it slide.

'Yeah, well making calculated guesses doesn't seem to be one of her superpowers,' she agreed, goodheartedly taking a jab at her sister.

'Hey guys,' the Kryptonian approached both ladies. By now, she had changed into her Kara Danvers clothes and had her glasses and purse to complete her outfit.

She took her girlfriend's hand and looked at her, 'ready to go?'

'Yep, how were your friends?' The raven haired woman asked genuinely, they were after all, still the reporter's friends and she wasn't going to let their behaviour stop her from treating them with the respect the other woman seemed to have for them.

The blonde frowned at the question, confusion laced in her voice as she answered, 'I don't know, they seemed a bit relieved? to see you weren't there.'

'I'm sure they were,' the businesswoman muttered inaudibly under her breath. The redhead facing them had also rolled her eyes at the information.

'They're probably still scared of you,' Kara reasoned obliviously, 'you know you're pretty intimidating.'

Lena smirked at that, 'oh am I? I'm glad I didn't scare you away then.'

'Never.' The superhero pulled her closer, closing the minimal distance between their bodies.

'We should go if you want to have potstickers for dinner,' the dark haired woman said, checking her watch.

'Let's go!' The alien quickly pressed the elevator button a bunch of times, as if that would make it come up faster.

'Goodnight, D- Alex,' Lena corrected herself, making the older Danvers sister smile.

'Goodnight Lena, take care. And you lovebirds have a great time,' the DEO director replied with a teasing expression before walking away with a wave in the direction of the changing rooms.

'Come on, why is it taking so long? I could fly us down in two seconds,' Kara whined impatiently.

'Kara, no. You said we're walking tonight so that means no flying,' Lena reminded.

'Fine, but if we're still here tomorrow morning, it's not my fault,' the reporter grumbled grouchily.

———

'Okay, what's wrong?' Kara paused the movie they had been watching and turned to look at the woman beside her.

Lena raised an eyebrow in confusion, 'what do you mean 'what's wrong'?'

The blonde took a cushion and started playing with the soft fabric to keep her hands busy. 'You've been acting weird since we came back from the DEO. I thought you were looking forward to movie night?' The slight pout on her lips made her look like a kicked puppy and the Luthor's stomach churned at the sight.

The truth was, the CEO hadn't been able to stop thinking about what had happened at the governmental organisation. The three men's words weighed heavy on her conscious, even when she knew the older Danvers sister had defended her, and hopefully made them see sense. It didn't matter, their hurtful accusations kept replaying in her brain so much that she started to question her own resolve. How could she be sure the Kryptonite wouldn't hurt Supergirl? If it ever landed in the wrong hands, it could mean the Kryptonian's death. Could she guarantee that the substance was safe in her lab? And if she couldn't, didn't that mean that by default she was putting the alien's life at risk just by synthesising the chemical?  _No._ She refused to let those bigots be the reason she started to doubt herself or her plan to defeat Reign. She was a scientist at heart and this was the most progress they had made in regards to the Worldkiller. This time, she was on the right side of things.

'Lena?' The reporter called with a concerned expression on her face, 'I think I kinda lost you for a second there.'

'I'm sorry, I must be more tired than I thought,' the young businesswoman's gaze landed on the other woman. 'I do look forward to movie night, and as much as I love spending time with you, I think I should head home.' She made a move to get up but the Super grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the couch, so she was almost sitting on her lap.

'Lena, please. You can tell me anything. If it's something I did or said, then tell me. I can feel you pulling away and I don't want to lose you,' the blonde pleaded, still holding onto her lover's hand firmly, as if she was scared of letting go in case the CEO would leave.

The Luthor's eyes softened, 'Kara, I swear to you you have done nothing wrong. In fact you have helped me in more ways than you know. Something someone said today just got under my skin and made me doubt myself, but I'm fine now. I promise I'm not leaving you, my love, that is the last thing on my mind. And thank you for calling me out on my behaviour, I didn't notice I was hurting you in the process, I'm sorry.'

''SOkay,' the Danvers sister mumbled, pulling the green eyed woman in a tight hug. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, darling.'

'And you're okay now?'

'I'm okay.'

They pulled away reluctantly, the gap between them still remaining limited.   
'Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?' The Super asked as she tilted her head to the side and studied her girlfriend's face.

'No, but I have an early morning tomorrow. I'm sorry babe, rain check?' Lena did look apologetic about having to sleep in separate beds, but the meeting she had to attend the next morning was of utmost importance for her company and she couldn't afford to be late, which would surely happen if they spent the night together.

'I'll hold you to that,' the blue-eyed hero warned playfully before crashing her lips onto the other woman's lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

They broke apart breathlessly, both smiling like lovesick fools.   
'I'll see you tomorrow,'  the Luthor promised before getting up and bringing the dirty plates to the kitchen, quickly putting them in the dishwasher. This prompted the alien to get up from the seat as well to walk her partner out.

'Text me when you get home?' She requested as she held the door open for the green eyed lady.

'I will,' the raven haired woman pecked her lips before walking out of the apartment to the elevator.

After Lena's figure disappeared from her line of sight, Kara closed the door and threw herself on her couch, using her superpowers to break her fall for fear of damaging the piece of furniture and having to replace it. She grabbed her phone from the coffee table and dialled the familiar number, in need for some good old sisterly advice.

———  
**_The next day at the DEO_**

'Winslow Schott! Mon-El!' Supergirl stomped into the central room, her eyes were burning and the smoke coming out of her ears was almost visible.

'Oh oh,' the tech lackey's eyes widened in fear as he slowly turned his chair to face the superhero, quickly sparing a glance at the other named alien.

'Kara, hey,' the Daxamite greeted joyfully as if he had completely missed the look of anger on the blonde's face.

'Shut it Mon-El. How could you?' She interrogated furiously. Seeing as the two men weren't following her train of thought, the Kryptonian rolled her eyes and elaborated further. 'You said some cruel things about Lena yesterday,  _remember_? I can't believe you would act so friendly when she's around and stab her in the back when she's gone. What kind of friends are you? I'm not just talking about being her friends, but mine as well. How could you be so mean and disrespectful towards my  _girlfriend?_ Honestly, coming from Mon-El, it didn't surprise me, but you Winn? I thought you would understand better than anyone what it's like to live in the shadow of your family's name, and how hard it is to rise above their actions, their reputation when the whole world's got an opinion on you. I'm extremely disappointed in the both of you, and James.'

'I'm sorry, Kara, I really am. We were just looking out for you,' Winn tried to explain.

'How did you find out?' Mon-El asked indignantly.

The caped hero closed her eyes in hopes to pacify her urge to shoot the man down for his arrogant selfishness. 'Not that it's any of your business,' she spoke coolly before opening her eyes, 'but it turns out Lena heard every word you said and no, she didn't tell me. I called Alex last night to ask if something had happened before we left the DEO and guess what, you guys happened.' Supergirl sighed audibly as she considered her next words. 'Look, I'm mad at you and upset that you don't trust me enough to trust Lena. I need some time and space away from this, I'll still come in as Supergirl but our relationship is nothing but professional until I'm ready to forgive you. I assume you'll pass the message to James?' Kara didn't wait for a reply before she turned on her heels and walked away, in search for a much needed hug from her big sister.

———  
**_Meanwhile at CatCo Worldwide Media_**

Lena Luthor tapped the bulky man's arm to grab his attention. 'Hey, James, can I talk to you for a second?'

The photographer quickly finished giving orders to another employee before turning to the CEO, 'yeah sure. Let's go to my office.'

They walked the small distance to the spacious workroom and the dark skinned male closed the door to give themselves some privacy.   
'What's this about?' He asked with a curious expression.

The Luthor faced the man with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. 'It's about last night. At the DEO when you said all those lovely things about me being a Luthor and probably going mad like my brother Lex.'

'Oh, uhu,' the vigilante leaned back against his desk as he stared at the collected businesswoman in front of him.

'Yes, remember that? See, I don't have a problem with you hating me or conspiring against me behind my back, I've met the likes of you before and you're not the first or the last one I'll come across. However, what I do find troubling is your lack of trust in your friend, Kara. Now, I don't know if it's because you're jealous or because you think you're looking out for her, but if you think that I would ever intentionally cause her harm, then you're wrong. I'm not going to say I won't hurt her, because it's inevitable, that's life, we hurt each other, and we heal each other. But I can assure you I will spend my whole goddamn life making sure she gets back up again after every blow. And for future references, I would appreciate it if you came to me first with your concerns about my mental health and my hostile tendencies, although I do find it inappropriate you talk about your boss that way. Am I making myself clear?' Lena stood tall on her heels, her piercing green eyes watching the other person's every move.

The CatCo journalist looked mildly impressed and nodded confirmedly. 'This doesn't mean I trust you, Lena,' he warned.

'I don't need you to trust me, and from here on out, I think it's better if we keep this relation strictly professional, Mr. Olsen. So that'll be Miss Luthor to you,' the raven haired CEO smiled widely, but given the context, both parties knew it was as real as the respect the employee had for his boss, plastic fake. After being certain that the message had been received with clarity and without any possibility of being read wrong, the Luthor turned to face the door, ready to leave.

'You don't deserve her, you know.' The voice behind her spoke up offhandedly.

She sighed softly before directing her gaze to the man on the other side of the room. 'I do know actually, and yet I'm the one who gets to call her my girlfriend.' She cocked an eyebrow at the young male before satisfactorily prancing out of the room. Lena didn't mean to be so tacky and take that shot, but God did it feel good to show him up. Significantly in a much better mood than when she came in, the young businesswoman made her way out of the tall building and returned to the other tall building she owned, L-Corp, with the hope that she could use the fire in her chest to fuel her work drive for the rest of the day.

———

'Why didn't you tell me?' Kara asked her girlfriend, as they made themselves comfortable on the couch. There was no trace of anger in her voice, only worry about the psychological battles the raven haired had had to face alone.

'Because Kara,' the green eyed woman gently brushed a hair strand from the blonde's face and guided it behind her ear, 'this was something I had to overcome on my own. If I rely on you each time I get insecure or someone hurts my poor Luthor feelings, I'm afraid you'd have to piggyback me everywhere you go.'

'I don't mind,' the superhero replied quickly, making the businesswoman laugh.

'Well I do, I'd like to be able to stand on my own, thank you very much,' she smiled at her lover.

'In that case, you're already doing a particularly fine job at that,' the alien complimented honestly.

'Thank you, dear.' Lena bit back her grin at the cheesy remark and picked up the wine glass from the coffee table before continuing. 'Besides,' her eyes followed the dark liquid as it swished around the container, 'I didn't want to put you in a position where you felt like you had to choose between your friends and your partner.'

'You didn't,' the reporter reassured without doubt. 'But they did.' She sighed and fell back so her eyes stared at the ceiling. 'I told them I need time to figure out what to do. At least I told Winn and Mon-El, I figured it wouldn't be long until the message reached James.'

'Oh, don't worry about James, I took care of him,' the Luthor promised with a glint in her eyes.

'Did you now?' Kara sat up and faced her with a curious expression, 'what did you say?'

'Well,' the CEO ran her fingers through her dark locks as she remembered the encounter, 'I told him his hatred for me wasn't a problem, but that I did mind him breaking your trust. I also said it was inevitable that we hurt each other at some point in our lives, but that I'd make sure you got back up again. Oh and that I was Miss Luthor to him now, can you believe he still had the nerve to call me Lena after I basically exposed him?'

The blonde was grinning proudly at her girlfriend, blown away by the courage and self respect the woman possessed to stand up for herself like that to a man nevertheless. 'I'm so proud of you,' she voiced, her heart warming at the pink blush covering the younger woman's cheeks.

'What happened on your end?' The green eyed businesswoman returned the question, she had been wondering what Kara had said to the boys at the DEO.

'I chewed their head off for not trusting you, or me, I told them I was disappointed in them and that I needed some time and space away before I could forgive them,' the Kryptonian summed up. 'Did I do the right thing?' She questioned her decision, 'what if I can't forgive them?'

Lena placed her drink to the side and took her lover's hands in her own. 'Kara, you are the most selfless person I know, I'm certain you will find it in your heart to forgive your friends. And if you can't do that right away, that's okay. They made a mistake and breached your trust, you don't have to feel obligated to pardon them if it's too early, especially if it doesn't come from the heart. I'm sure your friends are aware of their error and understand your need to process this. Until then, you still have me, Alex, Sam, Ruby, J'onn, Jess, although she won't admit you've grown on her.' The L-Corp manager grinned at the thought of her stubborn secretary.

'Jess likes me?' The glum reporter perked up at that, missing the Luthor's point by a mile, but the green eyed lady couldn't do anything but roll her eyes at her girlfriend buzzing with excitement.

'After all those coffees and donuts you've brought her, how could she not?' The raven haired retorted teasingly.

'Do you think she'll finally confess if I bring her a cake tomorrow?' Kara considered thoughtfully.

'I doubt it, but you can be my guest and try,' the Luthor heir encouraged amusedly.

'I'll think about it,' the Danvers sister nodded seriously before returning to their previous conversation topic. 'Hey, do you want to swing by the DEO some time? I could ask James to come as well so they can apologise.'

Lena shook her head to the negative. 'That's sweet of you, but no. Honestly, their apologies wouldn't mean anything if they don't mean it, but I would give them an A for their attempt.'

The blonde stayed silent for a while, contemplating the problematic riff between her favourite people. 'Do you think you could ever forgive them?' She asked timidly. I'm not asking for you to befriend them, not after they led you on and let you down, but they're usually good people and I don't want things to be awkward every time we have a game night or something.'

'Like I said, I would never make you choose, and I know you have good taste in people so I trust they're good friends at their core. I'm open to a friendship as long as they treat me with respect and maybe learn to trust me,' the young woman spoke truthfully.

'You'd give them a second chance after they royally forked up?' The superhero looked at her with awe at the woman's finesse.

'Second, third chances, as long as they don't take it to an extreme, I can tolerate distrust and misguided anger. I've dealt with that my whole life, Kara, and they're your friends, I would like to be on their good side too,' the mogul told her sympathetically. 'They've associated the Luthor name with death and trauma for a long time, it's hard to unlearn that. You can't blame them for their suspicion, even if you have managed to see past that. I'm just grateful your sister's on our side,' she gave the Kryptonian a small smile.

'You're amazing, you know that?' The alien scooted closer and snuggled into the other body, making Lena's heart jump at the contact. 'And Alex?'

'Oh yeah, she practically verbally abused those guys to defend my honour. It was kind of hot, actually,' the green eyed woman mused, which earned her a cushion to the face from her jealous girlfriend.

'I'm kidding,' she laughed heartedly before kissing the top of the hero's head lovingly. 'I love you,  _Kara_  Danvers.'

'I love you too,' the youngest Danvers sibling mumbled through her pout.

'Good, now come here,' the dark haired lady pulled the other woman up to get a better view of her face before she connected their lips in a sweet, loving kiss, successfully getting rid of the deadly pout.

'Mmh, I bet you Alex wouldn't kiss you like that,' the blonde muttered unflinchingly, causing the youngest Luthor to throw her head back in laughter.

'It's a good thing I'm not planning on finding out then.'

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 'n hope you have a lovely day x


End file.
